


Day 3: First Time

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland have sex for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hated writing this, I was bored so it’s kind of cracky and lame. I didn’t enjoy writing this one bit (which is weird because I’ve always wanted to write an awkward first time, but nothing I did seemed right and it was just getting frustrating so I gave up and spat this out, I apologise).

Leon kneeled over Emil, his hair in his eyes, staring down at the boy below him. “Are you, like, sure about this, Ice? We can, like, stop now.”

Iceland shook his head, the awkwardness of being naked already wearing off. “I’m sure.”

“This is your first time, right?”

Emil blushed, but nodded. “It’s embarrassing, I know.”

“There’s, like, nothing wrong with that. It’s, like, my first time too.”

“Really? You seem so confident, I just thought…”

“Nope. I, like, never found the, like, right person.” Leon kissed Emil’s cheek. “Now I have.”

“Me too.” Emil ran his fingers through Leon’s hair. “You need a haircut.”

“Is that so?” Leon carefully wrapped his hand around Emil’s wrist, bringing his palm to his mouth and kissing the pale skin lightly. Emil giggled softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “You’re beautiful, Emil Steilsson.”

“’M not,” he mumbled.

“You, like, are. So, so beautiful.” Leon punctuated each word with a soft kiss to Emil’s parted lips. “And I, like, love you.”

“I love you too.” Emil smiled slightly.

* * *

 

“Are you ready for me to push in?”

Emil nodded, bracing himself for the initial pain he’d read about. Sure, Hong Kong had prepped him well, taking his time in fingering him. Hong Kong pressed their lips together, trying to take Iceland’s mind off him entering. Emil gasped, blunt fingernails digging into Hong Kong’s shoulders, heels digging into his lower back.

“Are you okay?” Leon asked, rubbing circles on Emil’s leg.

“Y-yeah, just, uh, don’t move for a second.”

Hong Kong complied, stopping his movements, and continuing to comfort Iceland with soft words and softer hands until he was ready. After a few seconds, Iceland nodded, letting Hong Kong know he was ready. Leon continued to thrust in slowly, taking his time to make sure he didn’t push Emil too fast.

After a few slow thrusts, Hong Kong hit Iceland’s bundle of nerves. Iceland gasped, legs tightening around Leon’s waist.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Iceland moaned.

“Are you okay?”

“Já.” It was drawn out, intense pleasure pulsating through his entire body.

Hong Kong shifted himself slightly, blindly reaching for Iceland’s hand, when he found it he brought it up to his lips, kissing his palm softly before interlocking their fingers, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

It wasn’t long before Hong Kong was pounding into a very noisy Iceland, their breaths mixing with each drawn out moan, and deep kiss. Leon thrust hard, enjoying the feeling of Iceland’s nails making patterns down his back, and the sound of his wanton moans.

“Ég elska þig!” Iceland cried out, hand clenching tightly around Leon’s.

“I love you, too, Ice.”

Hong Kong’s pacing was all over the place, sometimes thrusting in fast, other times slow. He littered whatever of Iceland’s skin he could reach with soft kisses, his hand never leaving Iceland’s. Much to Hong Kong’s chagrin, Iceland stopped raking his fingers down Hong Kong’s back, instead circling his free hand around his cock, stroking in time with Leon’s erratic thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Emil screamed, thrusting himself back on Leon’s cock as well as he could. He could feel his orgasm building, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Emil stopped stroking himself, and wrapped his arm back around Hong Kong.

He was so close, Hong Kong could feel it too, the way Iceland tig-

“Little brother!”

“Oh, God!” Iceland screamed, scrambling to pull the duvet from beside them over their bodies. “Get out!”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Denmark inquired, walking in beside Norway.

“Just get out! And Leon stop fucking moving!”

“I’m trying to, like, pull out!”

“Stop!” Lukas’ face was red, no one could tell whether it was anger or embarrassment.

Mathias dragged Lukas out, closing the door behind them. Hong Kong pulled out, flopping down beside a humiliated Iceland.

“So much for, like, romantic first times.”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
